


Going Stag

by OnionRingKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werestag, M/M, MS Paint Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionRingKnight/pseuds/OnionRingKnight
Summary: Stannis has a secret.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Going Stag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).




End file.
